


Stay

by Rue_Maison



Series: Damaris Ryder/Reyes Vidal Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Auditory Deprivation, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Custom Male Ryder | Scott, Damaris Ryder, Developing Relationship, Dimitri Ryder, F/M, Feelings, Kink, Light Bondage, My Headcannons, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reyes Vidal is a Squadmate, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Skeleton Ryders, Swearing, Teasing, Two Human Pathfinders, close sibling relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_Maison/pseuds/Rue_Maison
Summary: Reyes is unhappy with the female Pathfinder. She always insist on going back to the Tempest immediately after their... affairs in Kadara Port. Reyes hopes to convince her otherwise.Credits to dalishluthien for being my editor/beta reader. This wouldn't have happened without you, Da'len!





	1. Night off at Kadara Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalishluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalishluthien/gifts).



“Reyes,” she moaned sensuously. Her nails etched into the smooth skin of his taut back. If he felt any pain, he didn’t show it. Her breathing was ragged from his relentless pace and his dexterous fingers toying with her clit.

“Yes, my baroness?” he asked from the curve of her neck, barely refraining himself long enough from marking her bronze flesh red and purple to even inquire. His voice was teasing as it was strained.

She groaned irritably. “Really? You too?” She glowered at him with some difficulty. He paused in his movements to throw her his signature roguish grin. It’s another weakness of hers pertaining to him he _loved_ to exploit.

She rolled her eyes, the colour of raw silicone, before pulling him in for a kiss. One of her hands cradled the back of his shaved head to ensure he couldn’t escape, not that he’d want to. She could feel that damn smirk of his even as their lips passionately melded together in a raw harmony.

The arm around her back anchoring her tattooed body to his gracefully dropped her onto the cotton sheets of his bed. Both his hands rearranged themselves on her body to her waist and hip, massaging the tender flesh beneath his fingertips – caringly.

Damaris’s hands moved to cup his face. She peppered gentle kisses across his face – lips, nose, eyes, brows – progressing towards his ear and nipped at it. Reyes hummed appreciatively. A soft smile danced on his face.

“Move,” she ordered. Her sultry voice resounded by his ear.

“Who am I to refuse a beautiful woman?”

She moved to his neck to return the favour from earlier, and as a reward for him obliging her. He _relished_ being covered in marks by her to show off to other she’s _his_ and vice-versa. Unfortunately for him though, she always wore that stupid scarf of hers.

 _I’ll have to get around to stealing that from her._ His gaze momentarily flickered to the black fabric on the floor.

Each time he withdrew from her warm sheath, he’d snap his hips back in and grind into her, stimulating her engorged clit. It drove her crazy every time he did that, giving him a sense of pride that it’s all _his_ doing.

He felt her grip on his cock tighten around him. _She’s close._ He pushed his pace and brought a hand between them to thumb her clitoris. The sweat on his body dripped off onto her own inked one.

“Fuck, Reyes!” she keened, coming undone. Her mind was buzzing as if she was on oblivion. Her arched back smothered her breasts into his torso. He could feel her nipples deliciously roll on his chest when she arched. It wasn’t long until her entire body relaxed from the high but she still gripped onto the sun kissed man as he drove home ruthlessly into her. She made sounds and movements only he could fathom as long as they were together.

“Damaris!” he groaned through gritted teeth.

Not too soon, he emptied himself in her, savouring the feeling of her gripping his shaft. Some time past his stamina, he slumped onto the bed beside her. He tugged her into his embrace, spooning her. He nuzzled the nape of her neck and took a look at his handy work. His golden gaze was fixated on all the bruises he left on her neck. _Perfect._

All too soon and all too predictably, Damaris began to break away from his hold. Like usual, he held on tighter but to no avail.

“Where are you going?” _A dumb question by now. It’s a wonder why I keep asking it._

“Back to the Tempest.” _Like usual._ “I don’t want my brother to get worried.” _As you always say._ “You can stay here if you want. But I’ll miss my _favourite_ pilot.” She threw him a smouldering stare over her still bare shoulder that she knew always made him weak in the knees and a pout that he wanted to devour. _You minx._

“Alright, I’ll come. But you owe me,” he stated. A mischievous smile piqued on her black matte painted lips.

“You’re a person I’d _happily_ owe something to.” _Déjà vu, Reyes?_ Her eyes sung with mirth.

“Hey, that’s my line,” his tone holding the same amount of laughter as her eyes.

“Hurry up, _Mr. Vidal_. I might just leave you behind.” She’s fully dressed by the time she finished her sentence. _And that damn scarf around her neck again._

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, beginning the search for his clothing. However, he had no luck in finding his briefs.

“Ahem,” Damaris cleared her throat. She held out a hand. “Looking for this?” He turned to her. His briefs were dangling from her right index finger. He promptly took it before planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Where would I be without you?” he sincerely asked, yet his voice betrayed him to his typical flippancy. His goldeneyes bore into her silvery ones with an intensity she couldn’t describe.

“Naked, looking for your briefs,” she replied cheekily. He chuckled, breaking eye contact and allowing his black eyelashes to kiss his cheeks – reminiscent of raw sienna.

“True enough, Pathfinder.”


	2. On one condition

“You’re back early. So how was your get away with the Pathfinder?” inquired Lexi upon Reyes’s entrance into the crews’ quarter. She didn’t even have to look up from her datapad to know it was the former smuggler of Kadara Port.

Reyes huffed in annoyance. A restless gloved hand combed through his short locks in a semblance of control, although far from it.

“Not so well, I suppose?” Lexi placed her datapad down on the table beside her to give him her full attention.

“Oh no, it was a wonderful getaway,” he said, making his way to lean on the wall opposite of her. “We had lots of – aha – _fun_ ,” he remarked. His upturned lips and reminiscing look insinuated to more than he dare verbally say.

“But?”

“But she insisted we return back to the Tempest early as per usual.” Displeasure seeped through his words like blood out of a gunshot wound.

“Did she explain why?” inquired Lexi, despite already knowing the answer.

“The same reason, like usual.” He crossed his arms. “My brother this. My brother that. Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri. If I didn’t know better I’d say he’s her lover, and I’m merely a booty call.” He pouted dejectedly. Lexi lightly laughed at his banter and display of childishness.

“I doubt that’s the case, if your neck is telling at all.” His chest puffed out in pride. “That, and the way she looks at you. She’s not the type of _person_ to let her gaze linger on someone if she didn’t care about them, Reyes,” she provided. He couldn’t help but let his mind briefly wander to the memory of her piercing gaze before he kissed her on a rooftop overlooking Kadara Port. “ _And_ you’re part of the Tempest crew now. Under _her_ order.”

“Alright, so I’m **not** a booty call. That **still** doesn’t fix her always insisting we return to the Tempest immediately after our… affairs.” Lexi rolled her eyes.

“I was getting there. Perhaps you could convince Dimitri to spend some time with Liam? I know they wouldn’t argue with that suggestion,” she laughed to herself. “Therefore, Damaris would feel no need to rush back here.” Reyes hummed in contemplation. Fingers under his chin and his look elsewhere before he returned to her with a nod.

“Alright, I could try that. Thank you, Lexi.” He gave her a smile, and rose off the wall.

“You’re welcome.” She returned the smile. “This is important to their health. It’s good that they have each other’s backs on the field, but their intensive co-dependency is worrying to me and from what I can tell, the rest of the crew, which now includes you, too.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say worrying as much as it’s a nuisance right now.” He frowned. “Not that I dislike Dimitri,” he clarified.

“Exactly,” she sighed, appearing weary. “But we can’t just force them apart either. We have to coax them out of their metaphorical shell.”

“Coax…” A devilish expression formed its way on his face. “I can do that. Lexi.” He saluted her before leaving. Two feet out of the med bay and speak of the devils; the twins emerged from their shared room. “Hello, Pathfinders.” He gave a wink to Damaris, causing them to chuckle.

“Reyes,” regarded Dimitri.

“ _Mr. Vidal_ ,” teased Damaris as she had earlier. “You’re not troubling Lexi, are you?” He laughed.

“Me? Never. I promise.” He held the hands he used to pleasure the purple haired sister not too long ago out in surrender. His demeanour attempted to appear innocent to their eyes.

Damaris rolled her eyes disbelievingly. “Sure.”

“So how’s it like being Charlatan aboard the Tempest?” inquired the silver locked twin.

“Like being back in Tartarus without the music, dancers, and drinks. And there’s the fact a certain Pathfinder,” he looked heatedly at her, “likes to drag me out on missions. Not that I’m complaining. I do _so_ enjoy being shot at,” he said. He received more eyes rolling from the older Pathfinder. Dimitri snickered.

“Uh-huh. Well, because you enjoy being shot at _so_ much, I guess that means you’re stuck with me when we go Kett hunting on Eos. You, me, and Drack this time.” She smiled widely, knowing that Drack made him uneasy. Then again, most of the squad mates made him feel that way, but the rather protective old krogan that virtually adopted the twins made him feel more on edge than the rest. He remembered when he joined the Tempest crew a while ago Drack had growled a threat at him, saying, “If you hurt her in any way, I’ll wear your ribcage as a bracelet.”

“Wonderful.” He gave a strained smile.

“By the way, nice marks,” complimented Dimitri, a coy smirk playing on his face. The tall twin pointed to Reyes’s hickies. Reyes massaged the nape of his neck, apprehensive.

“Ehe – thanks,” he said uneasily.

“Stop teasing him,” ordered Damaris, lightly glowering at her brother.

“Alright, alright,” he yielded, but the smirk remained as present as Reyes’s bruises.

“ _Damaris, can I speak to you for a moment? I have a few ideas concerning Liam’s movie night I’d like to discuss with you,_ ” said Suvi.

“Got it, Suvi. Heading up.”

“Heh, it looks like you might have some competition, Reyes,” ribbed Dimitri.

“I _hope_ not. I’m not one for competition.” Damaris raised a delicate brow.

“Says the Charlatan.” Reyes merely gave her a wink. Damaris sighed and shook her head in mock exasperation. A smile still found itself on her face. “Behave. _Both_ of you,” she dictated, wagging a finger teasingly at the pair of men that tried to appear inoffensive.

“Haha. No worries, sis,” said her twin, presenting her a reassuring smile. It seemed to ease any concerns she had that Reyes **couldn’t** have noticed earlier.

 _Unlike Dimitri._ The bystander observed the two enviously, jaws clenched unpleasantly tight.

“Thief’s honour,” interjected Reyes with his promise. One hand was over his heart, and the other upright in the manifestation of an oath. His smile was ever present as his deceptively light-hearted tone. She and Dimitri scrutinized him sceptically.

“You’re a smuggler,” stated Dimitri. “Well, _were._ ” Reyes shrugged.

“Close enough.” Damaris rolled her metallic eyes again before ascending the ladder. Reyes listened closely for when the door of the bridge _whooshed_ open and then closed to focus his attention on the remaining sibling. “Hey, Dimitri, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Dimitri cocked a wary brow. He folded his arm and leaned the majority of his weight on his left leg. “I’m listening.”

“I was hoping that you’d consider spending time with Liam next time we dock at Kadara Port. You know to…” he trailed off. His gaze momentarily wavered to the sidelines.

“Give you and my sister some more time?” completed Dimitri.

“ _More_ than **some**.” Dimitri snorted at his blunt answer.

“Fair enough. Alright, sure. But on one condition.” The black painted flesh of Dimitri’s mouth peeled back to show off his teeth in an expression Reyes deemed troubling. The smuggler saw the Pathfinder’s white canines much akin to the ones tattooed on his mug, _intimidating_ like the knife in Reyes’s boot. Reyes narrowed his eyes challengingly.

“Name it.”


End file.
